


What Lies Before Us

by Archwraith



Series: The Pact We Vowed [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, I don't know why I tagged that much earlier when their part is minor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Third Faction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archwraith/pseuds/Archwraith
Summary: Another threat emerges from the Northend as the Burning Legion attempt towards Azeroth failed once more. As the Lich King gaze was set upon the world, the world knew it was a matter of time before they have to take the battle to the Lich King himself before long. The question remained however, how long can they stay their hand before they turn to each other?
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: The Pact We Vowed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657378
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. Prelude to War

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, I'd like to apologize to those who liked the previous one. I've decided to rewrite my chapter because I cannot seem to make my old one works. Everything seems to end bland because of prolonged talking and things being too similar with the canon, much to my dismay.
> 
> In this new work, I intended to focus more on personal interactions between characters rather than the talks regarding the war. The ride will be a bit faster when we explored the expansion itself.
> 
> Again, my apologies it took so long and I rewritten my old one and replaced with this. I hope you like it still :)

_She didn’t recognize this place._

_She hadn’t felt cold for a long time yet the place sent a chill down her spine._

_The last time she ever felt cold was when Frostmourne pierced her body and tore her soul apart._

_The maddening darkness and never ending screams were all she was hearing._

_She clutched her head, screaming of what was happening yet no voice managed to come out._

_She shut her eyes and covered her ears in a futile attempt to silence the scream._

_When the scream slowly quiet down on its own, she opened her eyes as she saw the darkness slowly recedes, slightly revealing of what it covered._

_What was going on? Where was she?_

_The dark mist slowly cleared away as she tried to walk through it and she saw a familiar place. Her new home. Undercity. Yet it was so different. Smoke arose from its every corner. Siege weapons barraging its walls. Blazing flame torched the city as her people burnt down and slowly turning to ashes. The Forsaken lies scattered as the Alliance sieged the city and torch the city from the outside. Kalira fought valiantly and fell alongside Alina, Lenara, and Clea. Veritas and Velonara, alongside a number of champions managed to take down numerous siege weapons and soldiers, yet they fell against an army bearing crimson flags. They were taken in and scorched by a purifying light until only ashes were their remains. In desperation, her people set the blight upon themselves, refusing to stay down as the city was torn apart by flames and green fog of the blight._

**_‘Sylvanas’_ **

_A nightmare. She was in another nightmare. Yet, it was different. Different from which she has seen hundreds of times on her every rest. With a blink of her eyes, she found herself covered by the darkness once more, returned to nothingness._

**_‘Sylvanas!’_ **

-o-

She sat upright as she woke up. Her lung filled and released unnecessary air as her mind tried to make sense of what she had just seen. She brought her hands upon her eyes, shaking badly as she clutched her head with it. A murmur came near silently next to her as a warm hand placed upon her shoulder.

“Sylvanas..?”

She flinched at the touch yet the warm touch kept its place. Things slowly came together back into her mind as she felt the wind coming from the window. The smell of seawater was clear as she slowly pry away her hands from her head.

“Are you alright?” The murmur came clearer now as she felt someone shifted next to her, sitting straight. Jaina. The blue-colored eyes told words of worry at the sight.

As her thoughts formed again once more, she slowly calmed down. She was in Theramore, sleeping beside Jaina per her visit towards the city to check some of the Forsaken who decided to move here. To make sure they were treated and treating others as allies and kin. To ensure that they were not forgotten by their Queen. At the corner of her eyes, blonde hair glinted before the moon that shone over the Jaina’s chamber. Sylvanas sighed, still somewhat shaken, not willing to face Jaina for the moment. 

_The Alliance attacked her city. Her people was dying. Yet, where was she?_

“It's just a nightmare.” Sylvanas said as she covered her face once more with her right hand.

“It seemed more than just _that_ , concerning how badly you were trashing around in your sleep.” Jaina murmured as she took away her hand and forcing Sylvanas to look her in the eye.

A long silence came before Sylvanas shook her head slightly. Yes. That dream felt too real. Was that the future? Will it be inevitable? Or was this another cruel curse Arthas left for her? A curse so she will never long to hope for a peaceful future? Even if she was capable of sleeping, nightmares always filled her dream. Even after the Lich King’s clutches slipped from her mind.

The nightmares on those days however, always stayed the same. A clear retelling of her failure to protect Silvermoon. The deaths of her rangers and how they all blamed her. Her tortures under Arthas’ whims. Her suffering when Arthas told her that Jaina and Vereesa died. The sight of innocents and her people she slaughtered under his commands.

This nightmare, it felt different. And it worried her so.

Yet Sylvanas kept silent, unsure how to proceed with this nightmare. She closed her eyes for a moment and calmed herself for the last time. No, there was no need to tell Jaina of what the nightmare was about. She had much more thing to worry about than just some uncertain dream that plagued her night. The Pact. The Forsaken. Jaina. Vereesa.

“It’s nothing. Return to rest, Jaina.” Sylvanas said as she combed Jaina’s hair slowly. Jaina still eyeing her curiously, still unrelenting to know what ailed her lover’s night. Sylvanas sighed as she laid several kisses to Jaina, starting from her forehead, slowly making its way to her lips.

“I’ll tell you if it truly troubles me so. Alright?” Sylvanas whispered before her ears. Jaina finally relented as she buried her face before Sylvanas’ neck, slowly returning to a slumber as the elf continued giving away soft touches towards her hair.

After all she heard were the light snore of her beloved, the questions began to plague her mind again as she was absent-mindedly combing Jaina’s hair continuously. She cannot help but to feel that dream hadn’t finished tormenting her yet.

-o-

As dawn breaks, there was a knock on the door that jolted Jaina awake. She looked around to see if Sylvanas was still around only to find the other side of the bed empty. Jaina sighed as she sat up. She removed the ward as she stood and walked towards the door. She quickly dressed up for the day as she wore her robe and blinked her staff to her hand. As she opened, Anya was waiting for her.

“Lady Jaina,” Anya bowed, “The Dark Lady told me that she’ll be waiting in your office. She said it is imperative that you come quickly. Lady Vereesa was waiting for your presence as well.” Anya’s voice was serious.

Ever since her bodyguard moved here, Jaina always insisted that she should be more relaxed. While Anya was still amongst of those who preserved her bright attitude after being raised, she was still as stiff as the others when it comes to addressing Jaina. It took Jaina two weeks of convincing, and a lot of them ordering Anya to mingle alongside Pained and Kinndy so she can be a little more laid back, like she used to.

It was clear however that Anya and Pained cannot truly stand each other’s guts, but when they were forced to work together, they always worked admirably well. With Kinndy, both of them bond well. Anya always amused with Kinndy’s researches and discoveries. The only time she didn’t like near her was when Kinndy asked for her assistance for her researches. Overall, she returned to how lively she was whenever Sylvanas wasn’t around.

“Anything else she told you about, Anya?” Jaina said as she closed the room and strode down the hall. Her answer was a stiff shake of her head.

As Jaina arrived before her office, Kalira stood passively. She always has been the most stoic compared to the others, even when she was alive. Sylvanas once noted to her that Kalira always took things seriously and don’t even try to convince her otherwise.

Anya noted that the only time when Kalira broke her stoic personality was when she was there to see Sylvanas fell against Arthas. She opened the door inside, and the first figure she saw was Sylvanas who stood near the window overlooking the city. Her face remained impassive though from the flick of her ears, she seemed concerned about something. Vereesa was drinking a cup of tea, offered by one of the servants within the keep, Jaina assumed. As she saw Jaina, she dropped the tea carefully at her table and smiled at her.

“Jaina, it’s been a while since your last visit to Dalaran.” Vereesa said as she stood.

“It sure is,” Jaina walked over and hugged Vereesa who returned the embrace, “How are things over there Vereesa?”

Vereesa’s smile vanished as the question asked. Sylvanas’ ears flatten to her skull. Annoyance.

“Things have been… anxious. There was something with the Blue Dragonflight. We have no idea what were they doing, but we’ve seen more and more of them flying too close to Dalaran.”

Eyebrows narrowed as the news were given. Sylvanas looked like she already knew this whereas Jaina felt confused rather than agitated like her fiancée was.

“What’s with them?” Jaina inquired.

Vereesa shook her head as she pursed her lips, “We don’t know. We wanted to try to communicate with them but all we received was a glare and they flew away. We planned to visit the Wyrmrest Temple soon. Maybe the Life-Binder will be able to shed some thoughts.”

Sylvanas walked over to them, “You and Rhonin should go, Little Moon. The two of you were the one that has a history with the dragon matriarch herself.”

Vereesa and Rhonin were responsible at freeing the Life-Binder from the bind that shackled her. The Dragonmaw Clan, once among the most feared clan within the Horde. They relied on their strength by forcing the Aspect of Life’s children to do their bidding. The destruction they wrought during the Second War was massive. Her own brother, Derek, was one of them. Fortunately, with her freedom gained once more, the Life-Binder struck at her own captors and swore towards them both that when the time comes; she will assist the mortals of Azeroth.

“That would be the most ideal choice, but we cannot travel there by ourselves since our position kept us busy now.” Vereesa sighed as she took another sip before continuing, “We planned to send out a party to travel there and as they reached the temple, they would open a portal so we can go through the place and returned immediately.”

The Silver Covenant now held an important position within Dalaran. They effectively became the force that kept the city in order and enforcing the rule that the council has passed. With Vereesa as the leader, the Silver Covenant maintained a kind yet strong sense of duty within the city.

“Who will you send?” Jaina asked again. If she wasn’t tied down to Theramore lately, she would’ve suggested someone from here.

“Kinndy volunteered alongside some of the champions from Theramore. She’ll lead the expedition there. At least that’s what Rhonin told me.”

Sylvanas shrugged, feeling indifferent about the choice. She had made herself clear that the Forsaken would be her priority within the Pact. Any decision not concerning her people won’t hold much within her mind. She however wanted to know whatever decision was made nonetheless.

Several knock on the door sounded once more, the door slowly opened as Alina bowed before all of them.

“Dark Lady, the reports regarding our people within Theramore. Last night, we’ve finished our round and reports.” Alina said as she held out a scroll towards Sylvanas.

Sylvanas unraveled and skimmed the scroll. A smile of satisfaction was written on her face, but at the end of the paper she huffed, somehow irritated.

“Seems like I’ll have to return to Undercity soon. I have much to discuss with my advisors regarding our next move against the Scourge and the Crusade. They grow restless with my absence.” Sylvanas said as she handed over the scroll to Alina.

“Have you done anything with your dreadlord?” Vereesa sneered. Both of them didn’t trust Sylvanas’ right hand even one bit. There’s always something foul when their kind was involved. Their true master had always been the Legion. How Sylvanas managed to subdue and force one of them to kneel before her was a feat no one managed to ever achieve. The question remained however, just how loyal can those sniveling traitors remain before they show their true colors.

Sylvanas sighed, “I have one of my rangers following him all the time now. So far, he didn’t seem to be doing anything by himself other than the tasks I ordered him to.”

Jaina catching up with the exhausted sigh, weaved a portal straight to Undercity. Alina knocked on the door, telling Kalira to come in and passed the portal together. As Sylvanas was about to pass through as well, Jaina held on her arm.

“Do tell me anything that may happen there, alright? Remember, we’re here for you.”

Sylvanas nodded and gave away a chaste kiss before she departed. The portal shut away as Sylvanas passed through. Vereesa raised an eyebrow at Jaina’s word. “Did something happen?”

Jaina fell quiet for a moment before looking at Vereesa, “She had a nightmare last night, though it seems different from how she experienced it before. She didn’t tell me what it was about however. I’ve never seen her that shook, Vereesa.”

Vereesa kept quiet for a moment as she settled her tea down. “Sylvanas rarely feared anything. Even in the face of death, my sister was still fearless as Anya once noted. The only time she was afraid of was when things happened to those she cared about and she was unable to do anything for it. Sylvanas resents being helpless.”

“Do you think that’s what her dream was about?” Vereesa only answer was a shrug.

“No one but she knows, Jaina. Centuries living with her told me that much.”

-o-

As she passed the portal alongside Kalira and Alina, a ranger was waiting within the Royal Chamber. Sylvanas didn’t expect Velonara to be here so soon but looking at the scowl on her Ranger Captain face, things didn’t seem to go well as she assumed.

“Anything to report, Velonara?” Sylvanas asked as she stepped to her throne and sat upon it.

“Yes, my Lady. The assault against the Scarlet Crusade was put to a halt. Our forces managed to push them back to their monastery yet we cannot get through beyond that point. I’m afraid without further forces to focus our strike against them, all we can do is to contain them to where they are.”

Sylvanas waved her hand, signaling Kalira and Alina to return to their posts. Both rangers nodded and vanished.

“Have you used the Blight in our advances?”

Velonara scowled at the mention of the weapon, “We haven’t. Putress said the Blight wasn’t ready yet and it will cause more harm to our forces than to them, should a mishap happened during transport.”

Velonara was amongst of those who disagreed about the weapon yet cannot completely stand against it as she realized the need of the Blight. She understood well enough that the Blight was a weapon that deterred the enemies from daring to assault the Undercity. She however has her own concern that the Blight may backfire to themselves one day. A concern, shared by her spymaster as well.

Speaking of the spymaster.

“Have you heard anything from Veritas yet?” Sylvanas asked as she raised a brow.

The mention of the spymaster lifted Velonara’s face, though she kept her emotion as impassive as possible.

“He is here in Undercity my Lady, torturing a suspected traitor within our ranks. One of whom you were alerted about.” Sylvanas hummed at the answer.

The traitors who would prefer the Forsaken remain enemies with the living. Sylvanas cannot wrap the information within her head. Why the traitors were hell-bent against the living fully when the Forsaken cannot survive without allying with them was beyond her understanding. Of how some of them called her soft now, just to receive a swift execution from her arrow.

“There’s something I want to talk with you about, Velonara.” Sylvanas tone was even. “Regarding both of you.”

Velonara stiffened, her ears alerted as she tried to keep her face impassive.

“I knew of your relationship with him and know that I approve of it. There’s nothing you need to worry about.” As the Ranger Captain was about to smile, Sylvanas tone turned cold. “I, however, don’t appreciate that you did not tell me about this. Why did you keep this from me?”

“I… I don’t think it was important, my Lady. It’s not my intention to deceive you.” The Ranger Captain fell to one knee, kneeling before Sylvanas as she lowered her head.

Sylvanas huffed, “I don’t appreciate you keeping secrets from me, Velonara. You are one of my most trusted advisors here. Is there anything else you haven’t told me about?”

Velonara quickly shook her head, “No, my Lady. I have nothing else to hide. I shall strive to keep your trust when the time comes.”

Sylvanas stood from her throne and walked to her. She laid a hand on Velonara’s shoulder as she pulled her standing.

“For what’s it worth, I’m happy for you Velonara. I speak of this as a friend.” Velonara’s eye brighten for a moment as she smiled.

“Thank you.., Sylvanas.” Sylvanas nodded and smiled back. It was… a nice feeling to be able to call Velonara as a friend again. Death and torture has muted her of many things. Of trusting someone other than herself. Of being able to care to others once more. Jaina aided much in the process, alongside her own rangers too.

“Now, let’s-“

A cold chill ran down her spine all of a sudden. Her old scar somehow gave an excruciating pain once more. Sylvanas fell to her knees as she clutched her scar. The one made from Frostmourne as the damned prince pierced her with it. It was cold, so cold.

She can feel Velonara was panicking next to her as she held her. The pain felt renewed once more. The only time she felt this was whenever the cursed runeblade was near her.

_No, he can’t be near. How?_

Yet somehow she can feel a probing gaze from afar. Images of the Lich King appeared within her mind as she clutched her head tightly. Adorned with a sinister looking crown, he sat upon his icy throne. The ice that covered him slowly broke as his eyes opened.

The images faded away as she broke from her trance. Alina, Kalira, and Velonara gathered around her, all of them looking worried for her. She gritted her teeth as she stood up slowly.

“Send messengers to our allies,” Sylvanas seethed, “ _The Lich King has awakened_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts and comments about it! I'd love to hear it! :)


	2. Call for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are issued, and heated arguments ensued

_Stormwind_

Varian didn’t really enjoy the probing eyes from the High Priestess as of lately. While he did promise aid when it comes to the Warsong Clan around the forest of Ashenvale, the supplies and champions he would’ve send will take longer this time to reach her land. Without Theramore settling as the hub for his forces anymore, the fleet will have to take a longer route than it was possible.

The Horde has begun to grow bolder as well. With the Warsong Clan taken over by the one named Garrosh Hellscream, their assault to the forest became more ferocious than ever. The High Priestess didn’t like it one bit and her mood was soured considerably.

“Your reinforcement arrivals were no aid when the skirmish was lost. Do I have to ask the refugees for their aid or should I ask the Pact instead the next time they assault?” Tyrande sneered.

The Pact. It was another touchy subject. The rise of the Pact was not something anyone has predicted. Jaina has formed the Pact alongside those who suffered against the Scourge. The survivors of Theramore, The elves of Quel’Thalas, the mages of Dalaran, and the undead of Lordaeron. All of them gathered under her, or rather, gathered alongside her. From what Valeera has reported, the Pact worked as a council, the decisions they made were by vote.

The elves of Quel’Thalas, once a prominent member of the Alliance chose to remove themselves from the Alliance when the late Garithos forced them away to the Outlands. The Forsaken managed to secure their trust first as the Banshee Queen herself has a history with her former people. The mages of Dalaran, while initially preferred themselves to stay neutral during the occasional skirmish between the Alliance and the Horde, finally chose to aligned themselves with the Pact. Persuaded by both Jaina and Sylvanas, no less.

The Forsaken was turned away from the Alliance as the vote within the Alliance met with a rejection of their place. Varian still remembered how Sylvanas vented her frustrations within the chamber room and the outburst Jaina made that day afterwards. Still, however, the deed was done and there’s no turning back.

The refugees were another topic. The Draenei have sworn loyalty towards the Alliance after the Prophet, Velen, said to have peered into the future and decided that for now their best choice would be to work with the Alliance. While the Prophet intention was altruistic, it didn’t sit right with him when he aided the Sin’dorei in rebuilding the Sunwell, and by extension the Pact.

“We are trying, Tyrande. We have our fight ourselves on the border of the Plaguelands against the Scourge. Not to mention the Horde which resides within the Alterac Valley who came to conflict with the dwarfs.” Varian said flatly. The High Priestess however, was not amused.

The word also came to a pass that the Amani, who was nearly decimated by the Pact, managed to rejoin the Horde once more. With their decision to align themselves with the Horde, the Pact had no choice but to retreat and pull out their assault as sending the killing blow to them would breach their own agreement.

It didn’t take long however for the Pact to revise their agreement to prevent such action to ever happened again in the future to come. It was also heard that the Dark Lady was not amused with the decision and will be waiting for such an act by the Horde to make an impasse in the future to come. The Amani officially rejoined the Horde once more as the decision comes to a pass. With that, the Horde now has a foothold within the Eastern Kingdom and a way to support the Frostwolf Clan in Alterac.

While the Amani has yet to act against the Alliance directly, their warriors and berserkers were seen accompanying the Warsong Clan during their skirmish against the Sentinel, in which many of the Sentinels were overwhelmed and forced to retreat from time to time. It was because of this that the High Priestess decided an impromptu visit to Stormwind today to discuss the matter immediately.

Just a moment later, a couple guard escorting an undead arrived towards the War Room. Looking at how the undead dressed, it seemed he was from the Pact. Still however, the sight of an undead within Stormwind was a rarity.

“My Lord, a messenger from the Pact has arrived. He said he was sent here by the Banshee Queen.” The guard explained.

Tyrande passed a glance at the messenger who bowed to both of them each. Varian nodded at the messenger.

“High King, High Priestess. I’ve come representing the Pact with a word of warning from the Dark Lady herself and a proposition from Lady Jaina Proudmoore.” The undead’s voice was rasp yet still understandable.

“And what would that be?”

“Despite that you’ve chosen to refuse our place within the Alliance, the Dark Lady is willing to give you a piece of advice regarding the short future which was coming.” The venom in his tongue was clear as he spat the word but Varian chose to ignore it. He knew better than to strike down a messenger and the mess that came with it.

“The Lich King has awakened, and he has set his eyes towards Azeroth. Her Highness wished for you to prepare for the Scourge.” His eyes met Varian defiantly as he spoke of the message. Varian locked eyes with the messenger himself, trying to discern of the information.

_Arthas._

“How did she know of this?” The High Priestess quickly asked.

The malice and hatred Varian felt from the man seemed to be diminish when he turned to look at the High Priestess, “She gained… a vision, High Priestess. Some of us Forsaken also felt the same but not to the clarity which the Dark Lady knew. We felt like we were tethered for a moment before we returned to ourselves. We managed to refuse the whisper defiantly.”

It was certainly good news that the Forsaken didn’t fall back to their old master and persevere through their will alone. The Scourge was a peerless opponent who cared nothing but deaths toward the others.

Bolvar once noted to him after his assault to Naxxramas several months ago that the Scourge were indeed a threat above the Horde. Their numbers were nearly endless and their prowess grew with every fallen soldiers. While he and the champions managed to defeat the Arch-Lich himself, some of the champion bodies that was fallen during the process was missing.

The Arch-Lich phylactery itself has gone missing as well. The information was not well received by the Banshee Queen who insisted that the Forsaken would be the one to take care of it the next time the opportunity rose. The Argent Dawn has no choice but to agree to her demand since they failed to do so in the first place.

“And by Lady Jaina requests, we would like to propose to mediate a ceasefire between the Alliance and the Horde in regards of fighting the Lich King first. A continued battle between both factions would do nothing but to aid the Scourge themselves.”

Tyrande looked to him, as if waiting for his decision. If the Scourge was coming, then not only Stormwind will be in peril. The matters against the Horde would need to be put on hold much to his dismay. Tyrande however seemed to be pleased with the notion of temporary ceasefire.

“Guards, tell our messengers to summon other leaders.” He said as he glanced at the map of Azeroth, glaring at the Northend before deciding to leave the room, “We have much to discuss.”

-o-

_Orgrimmar_

“Why we be listening to da _pinkskin_? For all we be knowing, dey could be lying to us.” Zul’jin intervened.

The messenger luckily didn’t seem to have any intention to retort to his words. Thrall sighed at the hostile behavior of the Amani Troll. The undead elven ranger next to her however, didn’t seem to be pleased at the word. She kept quiet yet her burning eyes told different stories.

The Amani was a reluctant ally. While Thrall honored their effort from the past, they didn’t seem to be embracing the way of the new Horde. How the new Horde he managed to build by letting go the grudges of the past that was built during the Second War. The renowned chieftain held war against the elves of Quel’Thalas ever since then, even losing his eye and his arm to escape them when he got caught.

Though he was enraged that he made a non-aggression agreement with the Pact, Zul’jin relented and saw that without the Horde, Zul’aman would’ve fall that day as Vol’jin counseled to him. Jaina was disgruntled with his decision when he notified her that the Amani was a part of the Horde once more and asked to stop the siege to Zul’aman. She made it clear that his decision was too sudden but reluctantly agreed as it was no part of the agreement itself. She however made it clear that it will be the last time such last second decision will ever be made.

Cairne didn’t really agree with the decision, Vol’jin on the other hand begrudgingly accepting the familiar face. Vol’jin believed that the Amani has nothing but more bloodshed in their interest should they manage to rise back to their own feet. He did however reconsider the fact that the Horde position within Eastern Kingdom was lacking.

“Zul’jin spoke the truth Warchief. Even though she said she represents the Pact, we cannot know for sure that she’s one of them. They look no different than the Alliance filth.” Garrosh sneered, “Or that one from the Scourge.” He added.

Garrosh bore many similarities with Zul’jin. Warriors from birth and their place have always been in the battlefield. Many things have changed ever since Garrosh was brought in to Thrall’s care. He was told of his father’s heroic deed and how Thrall wished for him to continue that honorable legacy. Garrosh however lack the wisdom to see how beneficial peace was for the Horde. Something that Thrall wanted to temper from time to time.

“Enough, both of you. They are here representing the word from Lady of Theramore who fought alongside us in the Third War. Show some respect.” Cairne grunted as he spoke. Vol’jin remained silent, having nothing to add.

The warning given to them was indeed perilous if it was the truth. If the Lich King has set his sight towards Azeroth, they would be no exceptions either. While the Horde may not have any experience facing against the Scourge, they knew well enough how they fought when they were nothing but a tool used to march against the World Tree.

The messenger kept quiet regarding the whole discussion after she spoke.

“How come does Jaina knew of this? We need to verify the information before we are to act.” Thrall replied calmly, trying to defuse the situation that grew intense with every moment passing.

“The word came from Lady Windrunner herself who saw the vision, Warchief. With all due respect, there’s no point for us in deceiving you. We also sent an emissary to the Alliance as well regarding this information.”

Vol’jin finally spoke up as he narrowed his eyes towards the undead ranger, “Why you be needing to alert us regarding da Lich King? Last I remember, da Windrunner have nothing but disdain towards da Horde.”

The messenger looked towards her companion for a moment before the elf rolled her eyes.

“Make no mistake, chieftain.” The elf glared at Vol’jin, “The Dark Lady indeed hold nothing but disdain towards the Horde as the Horde was the one who was responsible for the losses of her family members and numerous of her rangers when we lived. However, anyone who fell, be it the Horde or the Alliance, they will be another pawn for the Scourge. The less we fight the better.” The ranger replied sternly.

_A practical decision. It was just like how Jaina described the woman was._

Garrosh scoffed at the answer whereas Zul’jin glared at the ranger. The troll eyes were trying to discern who the undead ranger was. Maybe he knew her from the past? The ranger gave no inclination about it if she realized she was being eyed on.

“Without further explanation, Warchief, we would like to ask if you would consider a ceasefire against the Alliance for a while. If both the Alliance and the Horde choose to continue their skirmish in the Northend, the only winner here is the Lich King.” The messenger concluded her message.

While Cairne hummed in agreement, Thrall can see that both Zul’jin and Garrosh were more than likely to stand against the decision. Though Vol’jin was skeptical, he gave a nod to the warchief. Thrall held up his hand before either Zul’jin or Garrosh could protest. The decisions that need to be made were clear.

“Tell them that we shall prepare for the Scourge,” Thrall concluded. “And this ceasefire better be honored this time.”

-o-

_Undercity, Royal Chamber_

“What do you mean Lor’themar didn’t answer my request?” Sylvanas frowned as she asked the question.

“It’s as you’ve heard, my Lady. The Regent Lord said that he cannot send anyone should we prepare our campaign to the Northend.” Alina answered.

She can feel her ire rising to her core at this very moment. How could Lor’themar ignore the Lich King inevitable arrival? The Lich King was the one responsible for the destruction of their homeland. _Arthas_ was the one responsible for the deaths of thousands of their people.

Her grip on her throne cracked the armrest as she pushed herself up and began making her way to the Orb of Translocation, above the city itself. Alina followed suit silently behind her. She marched through the city, didn’t notice her people bowing before her as she went to take the elevator to the surface. She gestured Alina to wait within the city as she used the Orb to transport herself to Silvermoon. The moment she passed through can see someone was waiting for her on the other side. Her rage ebbed for a moment at the sight of the person.

“Jaina? What are you doing here?”

The mage walked to her, glancing to her surrounding before answering. “I’ve heard of your request denied by Lor’themar. How I know it, I’ll explain later. I knew you would come here so I decided to arrive earlier.”

“What are you trying to accomplish then if you knew what I will talk about to him,” Sylvanas scowled, “And don’t even think of stopping me from berating him.”

“I know. I’m here just to see the talk through properly.”

She knew that tone well enough to know that Jaina won’t be there to just see. She always had some kind of rebel streak when it comes to things she didn’t like. However Sylvanas could care less about it for the moment as her ire increasing with each step to where Lor’themar was.

Both of them walked to his office immediately afterwards. Lor’themar seemed to have been waiting for them, considering how the others seem to be expecting them as well. Liadrin’s mood seemed to have been soured moment before her arrival. Halduron and Rommath stood aside as they noticed Sylvanas and Jaina’s arrival, both of them looking wary towards at their former Ranger General.

“I know what you are trying to say Sylvanas, but my decision remains the same.” Lor’themar said without even looking at her as he wrote on a piece of parchment.

“Your answer isn’t exactly clear either as to why you will not be able to spare anyone. Even Vereesa has her rangers ready when she will be called upon.” Sylvanas said coldly.

Lor’themar sighed as he put away his quill and looked to her, slightly surprised when he noticed Jaina alongside her but immediately shook it away.

“You knew quite well why. The Sin’dorei has just suffered Kael’thas betrayal and our numbers dwindle even further as we pushed the Burning Legion away. We were spread thin as it is. Some of my men are still on watch of the Amani even after they joined the Horde, wary of their sudden movements. We have to repel the Scourge coming from the Dead Scar on daily basis. The rest of the warriors are nothing more than an initiate right now as most of the veterans were injured. The Farstriders numbers were too few to act in a battalion. Our magisters are still training within Kirin Tor under supervision of the Sunreaver, who declines as they are not prepared yet for another fight. We simply don’t have anyone to spare.” Lor’themar replied flatly, frustration was clear from his tone.

It was true on all accounts. The Sin’dorei was the one who were affected the most after the Burning Legion attempts were thwarted once more. Many of the elves were deeply affected by their thirst of magic. Even after the Sunwell was restored by Velen, the leader of the Draenei refugees, some of them were beyond help. Not only that, many of them succumbed to Fel addiction.

Still however, Sylvanas cannot simply agree with it. She knew what her former Second-in-Command meant but she can’t simply accept it. As she was about to retort, Jaina held her arm and shook her head slightly.

She kept her from what she was about to say. How she was going to lash at Lor’themar on how he will lose his place within the Pact should he keep quiet when the Scourge arrived once more. Of he was in her debt that she aided the Sin’dorei to rebuild the city with supplies from the Forsaken and Theramore. Of how she tried to reconnect the Quel’dorei and the Sin’dorei once more when Vereesa hesitated at their brethren practices. But Jaina halted her.

It was then that the silence was broken from Liadrin as she stepped to their view.

“My Blood Knights may not be many in numbers, but we should be able to aid when the time comes.” Liadrin intervened.

Lor’themar sighed, “Liadrin, we’ve discussed that-“

“No, Lor. You know as well as I am how we feel about the Scourge.” Liadrin looked at Sylvanas right in the eye, “And she knew it better than most of us when it comes to fighting against them. We could be waiting for our number to replenish, but then all would be lost. Not only to the Scourge should all of us failed, but our position within the Pact as well.”

“We owe ourselves to her, the least we can do is to aid her in return. Alongside so, we will have our vengeance against the man that butchered our people.” Liadrin continued before anyone else managed to speak.

“How many can we expect, Lady Liadrin?” Jaina asked.

“A battalion.” She said as she turned her attention to Jaina, “And one more if the Regent Lord would allow me to pull my knights from the Outland. Some of them were still trainees but we can place them as healers when the situation comes.”

“Well, that was good enough, right?” Jaina said as she looked to Sylvanas.

A battalion. She would’ve said she needed more but it was better than nothing. Liadrin’s Blood Knights were tougher than most frontline warriors within the Pact when it comes to fighting the dead. Sylvanas has seen how they perform first hand and under the reports of Meredith who aided her assault towards the Tempest Keep back then. Sylvanas reluctantly nodded at Jaina’s question.

“The Farstriders need time to prepare for themselves, especially on such place like the Northend. Our numbers may not be many, but we shall try to aid.” Halduron spoke up. The new Ranger General seemed to be assessing the meeting before speaking up.

Rommath however refuse to speak anything. He seemed to be adamant at not sending any of the magisters out to aid the Pact.

Lor’themar sighed in resignation, “Do what you must, both of you, but I would ask for the Pact not to expend our forces too much. My people are in need to recover, not to be thrown into another battle.” Lor’themar said as she stared at Jaina.

“None of us wanted this, Lor.” Sylvanas retorted. As she walked to the exit however, she gave him a glance, “But _he_ must answer to the deaths of our people”.

Sylvanas didn’t care much of what happened afterwards as she practically marched towards the Orb of Translocation once more; wanting more than nothing but to immediately return to her city and quickly discuss what would be the next step to do with her advisors. She only barely noticed that she left Jaina behind if not because of the Orb teleported someone else behind her after she arrived at the ruins of Lordaeron once more.

Sylvanas knew what’s going to come as Jaina relentlessly pursued her even to Terenas’ throne room. She grabbed her wrist, unwilling to let her move even an inch anymore.

“We need to talk.” Jaina said flatly.

Sylvanas can feel her anger rising and dampening all at the same time. She would’ve said she had no time to do so but this was Jaina who asked. Jaina wasted no time as she now grabbed Sylvanas’ arm and blinked them both to Sylvanas’ private chamber. Inside, Jaina pulled her to sit on her bed as she settled next to her.

“What were you going to say to him?”

The stern look Jaina gave to her was enough to tell. Sylvanas knew this will be a long talk.

“Sylvanas…”

She remained silent, refusing to answer what would be an outburst made out of anger yet Jaina kept needling her with constant call of her name over and over as she hold her arm. Anger got the better of it in the end.

“I was about to force him. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Sylvanas snapped, her anger was barely reined. Jaina slightly winced at her outburst but she seemed to have ready for it. She stood upright from the bed, shrugging away Jaina’s hold on her arms.

“Yes, I was going to coerce him to send out his forces despite the condition his people has suffered lately because how could he not want this?! We are about to prepare ourselves to fight against the man who were the source of our suffering yet he chose to wait behind the wall! He should’ve known it better that those very walls will do nothing to stop their march!” Her voice rose even higher as she vented her frustration.

“And he should know better that we should be the one who will fight the Scourge firsthand as we were formed under the same ideals, to avenge our losses against the Scourge!” Sylvanas tried her best to rein in her anger as she saw Jaina wincing as she shouted, but it failed as her anger get the best of her again.

“Sylvanas.., please, let us sit and talk this properly. Alright?” Jaina requested. Sylvanas can’t ever find it within herself to deny such plea from Jaina.

Slowly, she slinked back to her bed once more as Jaina pulled her arm again and this time pulling her gauntlet away as she softly caressed it. The warmth from her hand slowly seeping in her cold arm. She noted it once to the mage and said that she found the warmth… comforting.

“I know you have every right to be angry. I know well enough that Lor’themar would want nothing but to do the same as you are my heart.” Jaina said as she pulled another gauntlet off.

“But now our responsibilities lie not with just our soldiers. We have duties to our people as well. Those who wished to have peaceful life. Those who couldn’t stomach the horrors of war and battle. We have our responsibilities to take care of them. Lor’themar was trying his best to do the best of both things.”

Sylvanas sighed as she let her arms being caressed and letting Jaina kissed her hand, “I would never ever try to stop you to achieve your vengeance, but I would simply ask you to see things better in wider perspective.”

Her anger ebbed with every touch the mage gave freely. The comfort Jaina gave to her was never something she can imagine to ever have any more ever since her death and raise to undeath.

This time, Jaina cupped her cheek as her other hand stroke her ear. Sylvanas leaned slowly to the touch as she shuddered, “And I promise this to you, I will always be here to guide you, should you let me. I will guide your fiery heart to where it should be and I swear this to you, that you will have your vengeance upon him when the time comes.”

Sylvanas closed her eyes as she leaned forward, falling to Jaina’s embrace as she wrapped her arms around the mage’s waist.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you. I let my anger get the best of me.”

The mage smiled as she heard her apologizing. The smile brought another comfort that stumped her anger away and leaving her with nothing but a warm fondness she desired.

“It’s alright.” Jaina cooed, “I’m alright.”

Both of them stayed with each other embrace for a while. A question rose from the back of Sylvanas mind as the mage stroke her ears slowly and tenderly.

"You mentioned you knew I was coming there. How did you know it?" Sylvanas said, looking up to Jaina who suddenly widened her eyes at the question and looked away.

"I.., uh... I may have..." Jaina stammered as she tried to answer. Sylvanas slowly sat up and raised her eyebrow, setting her gaze straight to the mage.

"I was looking for you when I was scrying?"

Sylvanas chuckled at the embarrassment from the mage and embraced her, "Keeping an eye on me are you? Afraid of losing me?"

"I'm just worried about you, like how a good fiancée should do."

Though Sylvanas wondered what she was worried about, the question couldn't be spoken as several knocking was heard beyond her door.

“Dark Lady, there are urgent news from the Eastern Plaguelands.” A voice muttered from behind the door. From how low the voice was, she assumed it was Kalira.

Sylvanas walked to the door and opened it, Jaina stood next to her, curious as to what the report entails. If Kalira was surprised by Jaina’s presence, she didn’t seem to show it.

“A necropolis has been sighted, and the Lich King himself alongside a large number of Death Knights are with him. They’ve set up a camp under it and seemed to prepare themselves to attack the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade land we’ve yet to assault. It was also seen that they’ve been harvesting corpses from any fallen warriors as well as we spotted numerous Meat Wagons deployed into the field.” Kalira reported.

A quick glance to Jaina was all the mage needed to understand what needs to be done. Jaina nodded as she opened a portal to go back to Theramore. Just as the portal opened, it closed shut almost immediately.

“Tell Velonara and Veritas to find me in the Royal Chamber. Notify Putress that I want the Blight to be ready as soon as possible. Tell Varimathras to finish up securing the resources we’ve raided from the Scarlet Crusade. Find Areiel, tell her to secure our border near the Eastern Plaguelands.” Sylvanas noted before closing the door, not needing to see that Kalira will have her will be done immediately.

There was something off about the report. Why would he go to the Eastern Plaguelands first? If it were up to her, she would decimate the Undercity as soon as possible and entrench the city as his stronghold. The Eastern Plaguelands harbored many champions of Lights, among one of the strongest as well. There was also a certain Paladin that piqued her interest. Tirion Fordring. Once a founding member of the Silver Hand, exiled for aiding an orc. He seemed to have resides around the vicinity as well. There was much question but in the end, no answers appeared just yet.

_Just what was he planning? Harvesting corpses? Could it be that he intended to raise the fallen warriors as his new Death Knights?_

As she was about to wear both of her gauntlets once more, she realized a ring covered with blue gem adorning it and a mark of an anchor latched into the gem itself was slotted into her ring finger. The ring contained a whirl of arcane energy. The trace of her fiancée power she would always cherish in life, and now in undeath. Sylvanas grinned at the accessories she had always been fond of, fixed and renewed, before she wear her gauntlet once more.

“Little imp.” Sylvanas murmured quietly to the ring before she took her bow and quiver as she departed from her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts and comments about it! I'd love to hear it! Sorry for the mistakes I've made on this one, I'll try my best to improve :)


End file.
